creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Chase Osborn/Chaos
"I think some people would find it an honor to come face-to-face with the man most responsible for the complete and utter annihilation of the Universe." -Chaos '' '''Chase Osborn' is a silent mercenary and the protagonist of the Chaos series. In 2014 the Employer hired Chase for an indefinite tenure. He is sent to 2068 for his first assignment, where he resumes his mercenary business and makes close ties to the Resistance against the Neomerican Republic. As he continues with his jobs he discovers a plot to bring about the Apocalypse, and that he is Chaos, the Dragon of Destruction who is destined to bring about the end of the world. Throughout the series he is confronted with challenges of many kinds as he finds a way to confront his destiny as the destroyer of the universe. Appearance Chase wears dark clothing; a black shirt and jeans covered by a leathery black duster coat with straps (with his katana usually strapped on). He is distinct for wearing a dark cowboy hat on his head and the black bandana that covers his mouth. He wears fingerless gloves and dark-colored sneakers. The back of his coat originally showed a stylized red dragon in the shape of the letter "C". This later changes to the Mark of the Dragon after Shiva reveals Chaos. His eyes and Mark glow green yellow when Chaos' spirit is roused. Chaos, on the other hand, has been shown as a black, metallic dragon with glowing green eyes. The physical form varies due to his omnipotent abilities, but the draconic look seems to be a personal favorite of Chaos. Origins According to legend, Chaos, or known back then as 'Apho' Karosh '("Extinction has come"), has always existed in the Multiverse. At some point he encountered the Elohim; an equally powerful creator, and the two began a cosmic clash. At the first strike, however, their opposing energies caused the creation of a new universe: ours. Thus, the battle of the two gods was the Big Bang. This event was witnessed by God, who had laid plans and set them in motion upon the fresh one. As the universe expanded, it separated the two beings, and they entered the newborn universe separately. While the Elohim shaped matter into stars, planets and other celestial objects, Chaos crushed, burned, and devoured all matter in the universe. At some point in time, the Divinians crossed over into the universe, some of which had allied themselves with Elohim or Chaos, resulting in an enormous war. During this ancient war, both gods had disappeared. Some believe that they left the fledgling universe, believing it to be a mistake. Others thought that God had willingly banished them, so as He would be free to carry out his designs. And still others believed that the two deities hid themselves in some dark corner of the Universe, having grown tired of the war. Whatever the reason may be, it is said that the Elohim and Chaos will battle again at the end of days, to end their conflict once and for all. Personality Chase is silent, ruthless and calculating. He never speaks over the course of the series, despite being the main character. Chase is intelligent and fearless in the face of danger, and aims to gain an upper hand quickly. In social affairs and conversations he doesn't mingle well with others due to his silence, but his friends and other people have described him as "talking through his eyes", which refers to his facial expressions. He is a no-nonsense character, preferring to observe from the back. He displays characteristics of being a sociopath, able to murder several people without remorse or pity. Despite being close to the Resistance, he is rather uncaring but has a moral compass. When it comes to his mercenary work he will take on missions which would give him a challenge or at least interest him. These include sabotage, assassination and bodyguard work for anyone who can give him a good offer and some adventure. Across the series Chase has worked for multiple sides of a conflict. Despite his cold and silent outlook, he has shown to trust and care for his friends in his own way. He sometimes asks for their help involving some of his jobs, and has shown multiple times to take a bullet for them. Chaos exists as a separate personality within Chase, as he was within the human even before birth. Chaos is amoral, pitiless and chaotic. He cares for nothing and seeks to annihilate all of reality. As said in his conversation with Death, he finds Earth as "a wet pebble in the corner of a backwater universe." He is resolute on destroying the universe, but sees no reason to rush and let the universe "suffer before he euthanizes it." But being bound to Chase, he is trapped in the mortal realm with no means of escape. Thus he is forced to experience what Chase experiences and learns more and more about the mortal world through the human's eyes. Despite what he has witnessed, his plans for total destruction are unchanged and he waits for doomsday to be unleashed upon the universe once more. Abilties Chase is a master of combat, preferring to dual-wield guns and swords when fighting (but he tends to use his katana and a sidearm mostly). He is athletic by human standards, able to lift heavy weights or perform extreme acts of parkour. Chase is intelligent and has a strong mind (which helps resist against mental attacks). Chase seems accustomed to pain, as gunshots and melee attacks do not hinder his combat performance. He can play the harmonica and is an excellent artist. Aside from his personal skills he has run a successful mercenary business, leading him into having mercenaries work under his company and face competitors. Chaos is a nigh-omnipotent deity, but he can exert a tiny fraction of his power through Chase. These include: regeneration, shapeshifting and opening space-time rifts to summon objects. In flashbacks and visions he has been shown breathing green fire, traveling through space, changing shape and instantly destroying celestial objects. His connection renders the human immortal and gives him improved physical capabilities. Synopsis Mercenary Arc (Season 1) Season 1 is mostly about Chase's return to mercenary business in Neomerica, being hired by both the Resistance and the Government alongside the occasional private hire. This arc introduces most of the human characters, and brings foreshadowing to future events. It ends with the Resistance successfully inciting a mass revolution against the Neomerican government. Legendary Arc (Season 2) The Legendary arc introduces the supernatural universe, revealing the hidden gods and new supernatural or normal characters. Chase's jobs are now close to working with The Collectors, a society of archaeologists and antiquarians with a fascination for occult artifacts. Meanwhile, continued rioting in Neomerica slowly escalates into a civil war. The series ends with the reveal of Chase being Chaos, Dragon of the Apocalypse. Chaotic Destiny (Season 3) Season 3 begins just after the finale of Season 2, with the discovery of Chase as the one who will end the world. News of his identity spreads across the supernatural world, causing mass panic and paranoia. Meanwhile, tensions rise as Chase's allies and enemies switch sides, attempting to either prevent or usher him into starting the apocalypse. In the two-part finale, the spirit of Chaos possess Chase, and Holly is forced to kill him to prevent the Dragon from taking over. Unknown to her and the others, Chase was rescued by Chaos' servants, and joins them in preparing for the end of the world. The Dragon Unleashed (Season 4) Thirteen months after the Season 3 finale, Chaos unleashes his plans for the Apocalypse. Here, Chase takes on the role of the main antagonist. Mayhem spreads across the world, and a secret pseudoscientific organization teams up with the Resistance to stop him. Notes The term "Dragon" (with a capital) applies only to Chaos as a title, rather than a species name or reference to his appearance. Despite taking the form of a dragon in the series, his true form is far from it. Category:Chaos